Harry Potter and The Year of Suprises
by Anie
Summary: PLease read this, I have the whole story written and will add on as much as possible!!!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Year of Suprises  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry sighed and rolled over in bed. He was really miserable, his uncle had informed him that if he caught Hedwig sending anybody mail, he would kill her. So, at the beginning of the summer, Harry had let Hedwig out but not to deliver any mail. He felt really bad about what had happened at the end of the previous year. He knew it was all his fault and that he deserved whatever the Dursleys had done to him, this summer. It was only the second week and he had already been beaten 15 times. This had never been the case in the previous years, but this year was different, the Dursleys were still mad at him for what the Weasley twins had done to their precious little dudders the year before. As his uncle had so graciously put it, he had gone one step too far. So now he just lay their covered in blood and bruises, wondering if the madness would ever stop.  
  
Sirius was sitting in the living room of the flat he shared with Remus when all of a sudden an owl flew in. He recognized the owl as the small one that he had given to Ron at the end of Harrys 3rd year. He opened the letter and it said….  
  
Dear Sirius and Remus,  
  
Have you heard from Harry lately? Hermione and I are getting worried because when we write to him, our owls come back with the original letter but no response. We're concerned about Harry's safety and were wondering if he was okay. Please write back ASAP with any news on Harry.  
  
-Ron  
  
Sirius called Remus into the room and showed him the letter. They hadn't heard from Harry lately, and he was beginning to worry. This just confirmed his worry's, why wouldn't Harry respond to his best friends?  
  
"Look, why don't we tell Dumbledore about this and then ask him if we can go check up on Harry" Remus said. Sirius just stared at him and then gave a nod. Remus owled Dumbledore and asked him, then owled Ron and Hermione and told them about their plan. The next day he got response from Dumbledore that it was okay to go check up on Harry and that if anything was wrong, he gave them permission to take him home to live with them. Since the flat that they were staying in was really well hidden, it would be safe for Harry to stay their. When Sirius set off that morning, he had no clue, what he was gonna find but what he did haunted him . Their laying on his bed was the 14 year old form of his godson. He was saddened by the sight that he saw. Cut, bruised and very clearly abused, lay his godson. He walked over the the bedside and said.  
  
"Harry, are you okay? It's me Sirius" Harry didn't turn around. He was still facing the wall. He made no movement to turn around. This concerned Sirius deeply. 


	2. What happened next

Harry Potter and the Year of Suprises  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry sighed and rolled over in bed. He was really miserable, his uncle had informed him that if he caught Hedwig sending anybody mail, he would kill her. So, at the beginning of the summer, Harry had let Hedwig out but not to deliver any mail. He felt really bad about what had happened at the end of the previous year. He knew it was all his fault and that he deserved whatever the Dursleys had done to him, this summer. It was only the second week and he had already been beaten 15 times. This had never been the case in the previous years, but this year was different, the Dursleys were still mad at him for what the Weasley twins had done to their precious little dudders the year before. As his uncle had so graciously put it, he had gone one step too far. So now he just lay their covered in blood and bruises, wondering if the madness would ever stop.  
  
Sirius was sitting in the living room of the flat he shared with Remus when all of a sudden an owl flew in. He recognized the owl as the small one that he had given to Ron at the end of Harrys 3rd year. He opened the letter and it said….  
  
Dear Sirius and Remus,  
  
Have you heard from Harry lately? Hermione and I are getting worried because when we write to him, our owls come back with the original letter but no response. We're concerned about Harry's safety and were wondering if he was okay. Please write back ASAP with any news on Harry.  
  
-Ron  
  
Sirius called Remus into the room and showed him the letter. They hadn't heard from Harry lately, and he was beginning to worry. This just confirmed his worry's, why wouldn't Harry respond to his best friends?  
  
"Look, why don't we tell Dumbledore about this and then ask him if we can go check up on Harry" Remus said. Sirius just stared at him and then gave a nod. Remus owled Dumbledore and asked him, then owled Ron and Hermione and told them about their plan. The next day he got response from Dumbledore that it was okay to go check up on Harry and that if anything was wrong, he gave them permission to take him home to live with them. Since the flat that they were staying in was really well hidden, it would be safe for Harry to stay their. When Sirius set off that morning, he had no clue, what he was gonna find but what he did haunted him . Their laying on his bed was the 14 year old form of his godson. He was saddened by the sight that he saw. Cut, bruised and very clearly abused, lay his godson. He walked over the the bedside and said.  
  
"Harry, are you okay? It's me Sirius" Harry didn't turn around. He was still facing the wall. He made no movement to turn around. This concerned Sirius deeply. 


	3. Really what happened next!!!

Harry Potter and the Year of Suprises  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's surrounding properties.  
  
I'm soooooooo sorry about posting that first, I'm a beginner at this stuff, just bear with me, thanx to all my reviewers!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He picked Harry up. "Harry wake up!" Sirius was slapping his face, not hard but hard enough to atleast wake him up, but he didn't even flinch. "HARRY WAKE UP!!" screamed Sirius. Sirius knew he shouldn't have done it right when the words came out his mouth. Not only did Harry not wake up but footsteps outside the door were running closer to Harry's room. They broke down the door and there standing in the doorway was Mr. And Mrs. Dursley and Dudley trying to hide behind his mom. "Get out of here!" hollered Mr. Dursley. "I am not leaving without my godson!" "You leave us alone now!!! Stay away from our family!!!" yelled Uncle Vernon. "You call yourself a family? You almost killed Harry and now you call yourself a family??" Uncle Vernon looked down at his feet and said, "Harry was never family." Sirius put Harry back on the bed and got out his wand and pointed it at Uncle Vernon. "If you don't like Harry that's fine but you don't have to hurt him. How would you like it if I blast your face huh?" Uncle Vernon turned purple and went crossed eyed from staring at the wand pointed in between his eyes. Sirius put down his wand and picked up Harry. "Come on Harry where going where these so called family members wont hurt you anymore." Sirius walked outside and made sure no one was looking and he held Harry tightly and popped into this very dark room.  
  
When Harry opened his eyes he was in a dimly lit room, lying on a bed, with Sirius sitting by it. Harry was very scared, until he saw Sirius. The last thing he remembered was Sirius arriving and feeling relieved.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you're awake. How are u?" Sirius asked cheerfully.  
  
"Ok, I got what was coming to me" Harry replied.  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" Sirius asked concerned.  
  
"I mean, that I deserved all that abuse, all that pain, I deserved it. I mean after everything that happened last year" Harry said quietly.  
  
"Harry, no human being deserved that, and especially not you. I appologize for all that they put you through but know you're safe and I'm not letting you go back" Sirius said.  
  
Just then Remus walked in the room and announced that they had to go to Hogwarts so that Madam Pomphrey could help heal Harry's wounds, and so that Dumbledore could talk to Sirius and him. So that day they set off to Hogwarts……  
  
~At Hogwarts~  
  
Harry had been taken strait to the hospital wing. Madame Pomprey had fussed over him but in the end said that his outer wounds weren't anything more than a days work for her, but that the emotional damage might be the more serious thing. Harry was unusually quiet and didn't like it at all when someone tried to get near him or touch him. After they made sure that Harry was situated, Dumbledore pulled Sirius and Remus aside.  
  
"Guys, I know that this is a lot to ask but I need you to rejoin the order. Which, of course would mean that you'd have to put full commitment towards it in this summer. Since a lot of the members are teachers, we need to take advantage of the summer. This of course, would mean, sending Harry to the Weasleys. I do think that Molly would be more then capable of taking care of him though, what do you think?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I think we should go for it. As much as I don't want to leave Harry, I think that the safety of the light side is more important, Sirius?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh, ok, fine, but I still don't like it" Sirius said. Dumbledore thanked them for their commitment and said that he now had to go owl the Weasleys. So, the next day Harry set of for the Weasleys"….. 


	4. Entering the Plot

Harry Potter and the Year of Suprises  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's surrounding properties.  
  
I'm soooooooo sorry about posting that first, I'm a beginner at this stuff, just bear with me, thanx to all my reviewers!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He picked Harry up. "Harry wake up!" Sirius was slapping his face, not hard but hard enough to atleast wake him up, but he didn't even flinch. "HARRY WAKE UP!!" screamed Sirius. Sirius knew he shouldn't have done it right when the words came out his mouth. Not only did Harry not wake up but footsteps outside the door were running closer to Harry's room. They broke down the door and there standing in the doorway was Mr. And Mrs. Dursley and Dudley trying to hide behind his mom. "Get out of here!" hollered Mr. Dursley. "I am not leaving without my godson!" "You leave us alone now!!! Stay away from our family!!!" yelled Uncle Vernon. "You call yourself a family? You almost killed Harry and now you call yourself a family??" Uncle Vernon looked down at his feet and said, "Harry was never family." Sirius put Harry back on the bed and got out his wand and pointed it at Uncle Vernon. "If you don't like Harry that's fine but you don't have to hurt him. How would you like it if I blast your face huh?" Uncle Vernon turned purple and went crossed eyed from staring at the wand pointed in between his eyes. Sirius put down his wand and picked up Harry. "Come on Harry where going where these so called family members wont hurt you anymore." Sirius walked outside and made sure no one was looking and he held Harry tightly and popped into this very dark room.  
  
When Harry opened his eyes he was in a dimly lit room, lying on a bed, with Sirius sitting by it. Harry was very scared, until he saw Sirius. The last thing he remembered was Sirius arriving and feeling relieved.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you're awake. How are u?" Sirius asked cheerfully.  
  
"Ok, I got what was coming to me" Harry replied.  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" Sirius asked concerned.  
  
"I mean, that I deserved all that abuse, all that pain, I deserved it. I mean after everything that happened last year" Harry said quietly.  
  
"Harry, no human being deserved that, and especially not you. I appologize for all that they put you through but know you're safe and I'm not letting you go back" Sirius said.  
  
Just then Remus walked in the room and announced that they had to go to Hogwarts so that Madam Pomphrey could help heal Harry's wounds, and so that Dumbledore could talk to Sirius and him. So that day they set off to Hogwarts……  
  
~At Hogwarts~  
  
Harry had been taken strait to the hospital wing. Madame Pomprey had fussed over him but in the end said that his outer wounds weren't anything more than a days work for her, but that the emotional damage might be the more serious thing. Harry was unusually quiet and didn't like it at all when someone tried to get near him or touch him. After they made sure that Harry was situated, Dumbledore pulled Sirius and Remus aside.  
  
"Guys, I know that this is a lot to ask but I need you to rejoin the order. Which, of course would mean that you'd have to put full commitment towards it in this summer. Since a lot of the members are teachers, we need to take advantage of the summer. This of course, would mean, sending Harry to the Weasleys. I do think that Molly would be more then capable of taking care of him though, what do you think?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I think we should go for it. As much as I don't want to leave Harry, I think that the safety of the light side is more important, Sirius?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh, ok, fine, but I still don't like it" Sirius said. Dumbledore thanked them for their commitment and said that he now had to go owl the Weasleys. So, the next day Harry set of for the Weasleys"….. 


End file.
